Once Upon a Dream
by Clarissa Hunter
Summary: When Lucy has a dream of woe and love, she thinks nothing of it, but when dreams of similar happenings continue to plague her sleep she comes to the question... are they something more? Only one thing is for sure, she's falling in love with the angel of her dreams. Gralu/Graylu Week, Day 4: Separation & Recconect
1. Of Bittersweet Agony

Just a quick author's note, bolded words are our present Lucy's thoughts and Italics are the dreams. This is because it's in a third person point of view, so this is easier to differentiate. Okay let's get on with the reading :)

* * *

><p><em>Dreams of a man with alabaster skin, black spiky hair, mysterious, but tired looking midnight blue eyes, a sword straight through his masculine abdomen, soaking through the ancient robes draped across his body to his pure white wings with the crimson blood that flowed out of his body at a steady and terrifying rate. As he bled, the unnamed man held a hand to a smooth tear streaked ivory coloured face- her face and in a loving yet weak voice murmured "Lucy don't cry."<em>

_A face scrunched up to prevent the tears from flowing and a strained whisper said_

_"How can I not? You took that hit for me Gray! You shouldn't have been here; I told you I was taking care of it… Why did you have to come?" Lucy's efforts to stop the tears were fruitless, for now they were silent but sooner rather than later they would turn into sobs, but for this second in time she stopped. As she spoke the tears began again, louder than they were, more than there had been... But what was more heartbreaking was that while she began crying the words she said were ones of panic, words that were seeking reassurance Gray couldn't give."You'll live right? Right...? I can trust you on that you won't leave me?" "Lucy..." A crazed smile upon her lips the words that were assertive and forceful yet were seeking the reassurance she needed. "You'll definitely live-"_

_As she was about to say something else he interrupted her "I can't Lucy, you know that I'm not going to last long, that I'm-" "NO!" It was her turn to interrupt as she denied it shouting "No! You'll make it, you'll live no matter what." Even as she said those words she knew in her heart that he would- no could not survive, it would take a miracle. She knew even more painfully so as he looked at her with his enchanting eyes, mental and physical pain __was clear in that look. Biting her lip Lucy wept even more forcefully and threw her head onto his chest._

_"No you can't leave me, I need you...please" she sobbed as his arms weakly embraced her, it did not feel right his embraces were meant to be strong, safe, and warm, whereas this was weak, loose and felt like a good bye she could not bear to have. His arms loosened the embrace and she gasped, thoughts of panic took over her mind and she lifted her head only to see the sight she feared the most. A final "I love you," left his lips and his eyes came to a close. His skin paler, his heart beat slower… Slower... Frantic thinking brought Lucy to the conclusion of __slower was better than nothing and once that was made clear she knew what she had to do._

_An incantation was said, a power was let out, and a light shone again as another began fade. As the male angel opened his eyes with shock, he got one last final look at his beautiful lover and by that time she had faded so much it took a second for him to realize what spell his lover had used. Because by the time he woke up_

_her snow white wings had already gone, going first, them being the source of power that had fueled her last spell, then next her pale legs began to fade to the point they were merely a glimmer only as solid as a ghost, the fading went up to her hips still moving at what felt like an agonizingly slow pace to Lucy, all this happened before Gray's body was even aware of the spell. When Gray had woken up he only had enough time to look at her last smile, at the chocolate brown eyes he fell into, the lips he had kissed countless times, and the wavy golden hair that formed a halo around the angelic face he loved._

_"I'll come back to you," she said, Lucy smiled one last time before the fading finally reached the top of her head and she burst into an array of glittering light, bathing Gray in the warmth of her love a last time. As he stood up fully healed, but still broken on the inside, he cried. He hadn't cried when he was about to die, but the pain of knowing your lover sacrificed them self for you, was too much for him to bear. In a way he knew how Lucy felt when she saw the sword straight through his abdomen; how she thought it was her fault. Standing up his blood dripped from the lower half of his wings staining the bottom half in an ombre of red. Opening his wings to their full length whispering as __he flew off_

_"I can't wait Lucy…."_

And then the dream ended waking the dreamer up. After jerking suddenly into a sitting position Lucy took some deep breaths and then fell back onto her pillows with a heavy sigh. **It was so vivid, almost as if it had really happened to me; I mean the girl did look exactly like me, like a feeling of deja vu, but seeing it on a TV screen. Like if a person could watch all of their memories on a TV.** Lucy thought as she got out of her bed and walked over to her mirror. She was right she could see the resemblance, the blonde hair, the brown eyes, and really it wasn't just a resemblance it was the same face and body. Sighing she shook her head and headed out to get ready for school.

Throughout the day, that was all Lucy could think about it, you could go as far as saying she was in a trance like state. The nagging of her friends to join the conversation wouldn't work, maybe for a few seconds but then she would go back to being silent. The scolding of the teachers couldn't get her to pay attention in class, getting hit with a ball in P.E. couldn't bring her attention although she did need to go to nurses office after that little incident, even multiple hellos from her crush weren't embarrassing her like usual. Apart from that, everything seemed to lack its normal….Lustre? Sparkle? She didn't know, but things that usually excited her were just so dull all of a sudden, like it didn't really matter anymore…

Needless to say when Lucy got home it wasn't much better, but that was normal she lived alone so it wasn't too big of a change. Thinking it was a onetime thing, Lucy happily and calmly went to sleep. But when she did go to sleep that night another dream happened and it wasn't much better from the last, more terrifying even, Lucy just didn't know it yet nor did she know that these were memories and not dreams, but when she finally does it's much, much later, whereas this dream? It was right now.

_A terrace lit by the moon and stars in what seemed to be an Egyptian palace at night. There were statues of the land's gods, an extravagant fountain, pillars that held the surrounding building up, and bricks making four pathways to the fountain, all from different directions, as well as making a path edging the building._

_In the middle of that moon lit terrace was the angel. Just now he had no wings and his skin was lightly tanned, his hair was slightly longer, and his muscles a bit more defined, but everything else was frozen in time. Gray was wearing a white shendyt edged with a thick lining of golden thread, and held up by a thick golden belt of sorts. Thin __golden bands encircled each of his arms, and a collar made of up of gold while being decorated by red and blue precious stones hung around his neck and lay across the upper half of his chest. All Egyptian styled clothing and jewelry were presents from the Egyptian princess he was engaged to. But that Princess was the not the one he was in love with, in fact the woman he was in love with wasn't a princess. She was a consort, the secondary wife of the Pharaoh yet she was his favourite, she was the one he doted on._

_Ah Lucy, his Lucy… Gray thought, or no, now she was Isis, named after an Egyptian goddess, the Goddess of Fertility in fact. Unfortunately her name only added to her appeal, an appeal which consisted of many other attributes, a bittersweet thought for this angel. For the Pharaoh all he needed was the first glance, a first glance at the undeniable beauty of Isis' milky white skin, her golden hair, and her chocolate brown eyes, that was all he needed to take a second look and then to go on and learn more about her. He learned of how she was a pure Egyptian despite the uniqueness of her hair, he learned that she was of noble birth, that she was talented, and then the finishing blow was that she was destined to be a priestess -Or no that was not the finishing blow it was the reason why she was or would've become a priestess._

_Isis could tell the future._

_Therefore she was made a consort, not the primary one no, the first wife had already given birth to a male heir and solidified her place as Queen and primary wife... Shaking his head_

_stopped him from thinking about it all only to look up and see his lover leaning against the pole in front of him._

_She had a slight smirk on while watching him think, probably because he hadn't noticed her in the time she had been standing there. Isis' golden hair now reached her mid back and had blunt bangs that reached just below her eyebrows, her eyes were accentuated with the usage of kohl, the kohl design extending out on her right eye so that her eye had a design resembling Horus' eye._

_For clothing she wore a thick gold band around her head a King Cobra head also made of gold protruded from the middle of the band, a golden collar starting at the middle of her neck and extending down to right before her breasts, the collar was decorated by a rainbow coloured array of gems a covering most of the golden plate, but there was also room for linear carved designs,__attached to the bottom of the collar's back was a floor length see through cape lying on the floor behind her. To cover her breasts there were two pieces of white silky material that extended from the bottom of the collar to another golden band right below her breasts, a belt once again made of gold was placed a couple inches below her belly button and from that belt hung a skirt consisting of two pieces of silky material. One piece was what made up most of the skirt, that piece was hung around her hips and was secured by the belt, the back reached her mid calf while the front gradually became shorter only reaching the belt, it could cover everything necessary, but not only was it more modest but the next piece was more fashionable to have. The second piece hung straight in front of her legs and reached her knees, it wasn't wide probably only as wide her arms put together._

_"Hello Memphis," Isis said huskily, the voice change was from the drinking she had been forced to do this evening. She walked up to her dear lover and kissed him passionately but softly. His arms automatically wrapped around her waist as Isis put her own arms around his neck._

_When they broke apart they stared into each others __eyes for a while, Memphis ran his fingers through her hair and marveled at the feeling of her there with him, once again...after he lost her. If Memphis lost her again he wouldn't know what to do, not as Memphis, but as Gray or no...as a mixture of the two. "Hello Isis, I see you're well," Memphis said moving his hand from her hair to begin caressing her cheek with the same hand._

_"How could I not? I am served everything I want and given everything I don't," Isis said with a mischievous smile, but soon that smile turned into a frown "I'm running out of excuses Memphis, I can't avoid him forever. He will either become suspicious or find a way to sleep with me once again, we have to act now!" Thinking look back on his face Memphis knew Isis was right, but really what could they do? If they ran where would they run to? They would have to run far, far away and it would have to be fast because not only would half of Egypt be looking for Isis, the other half of this powerful country would be looking for Memphis along with his own country._

_"Where would we go," Memphis asked a grim expression taking over his face. He stepped back one or two steps, as the weight of this decision had suddenly become very clear to him_

_Isis was stunned for a moment, her face morphing from determination to surprise and loss before quickly become determined._

_"We'll go everywhere; we'll stay in one place for a while then leave for the next. I don't know but as long as I'm with you we'll-"_

_"You say that all now but can you handle that? Can you handle never having a real life? A real house? Is this really worth that much to you?"_

_"How could you say that? Of course this is all worth it! Do you think I would risk my neck for some insignificant fling? I love you Memphis and if you're having second thoughts about us, you better back away before I throw away my life for you."_

_By now milky white cheeks were soaked with tears that had fallen from deep brown eyes, another pair of eyes watched guiltily feeling so close yet so far away. Normally he would comfort her, pulling her into his arms, never letting go, but now he couldn't he didn't deserve to. Even then the urge, the feelings, the love, the lust….everything was still there._

_The argument was only hushed whispers in volume, words that could easily be said but it was the meaning behind those words, the meaning of a decision for Isis and that decision…it was a decision that decided everything. She had a life here, she had family, she had a home, she had wealth, heck she had a husband. Was one man worth throwing all that away…?_

_Of course it was._

_The pearly tears that had continuously seeped out of her eyes now stopped, taking a tentative yet confident step forward Isis took her hand and put it on Memphis' cheek bringing his head down so that his forehead touched hers._

_A whisper as small and loving as the hand on Memphis' cheek said "Hey you're worth it. You know why? Because I chose you and nothing can or will ever make me regret the choice to go with you."_

_They shared a kiss once more, but this one quickly changed its nature. It went from a feather light peck, to a deep passionate kiss, to one that was hungry and lustful. They ended up with Memphis' back again the wall, making the scene all the more erotic for them. As things escalated one of Isis' arms hung around Memphis' neck the crook of her elbow at the back, one_

_of her hands was tangled in his hair, and her right leg had slid up and slung itself around Memphis' left leg. Now Memphis on the other hand had his right hand on her back securing her body to him, while his left hand found its way to her hair successfully lacing itself in her hair._

_Their lips finally broke apart leaving a bridge of saliva between their tongues and with that Memphis gave Isis' lower lip a slight tug before starting to give light kisses alongside jaw line, he had to fight the urge to give her markings ofany sort_

_seeing as that would arouse suspicion. Soft moans could be heard coming from Isis' mouth, that being what drove him over the edge, fighting the urge was failed and Memphis ended up leaving a hickey or two._

_Moans could be heard from both Isis and Memphis and as his mouth traveled __lower towards her….._

With a start Lucy woke up, flushed, feeling hot and well…aroused. **Must be because it's me or at least looks like me…** she thought feeling sort of embarrassed at not only feeling this way, but because of how she got to feeling like this. Thinking like that was her unintentional way of reasoning that it was a new feeling, but in reality it was an old one, a feeling about three thousand years old. Lucy groaned and looked at her clock, 1:08 am, which means she had to go back to sleep, therefore meaning she might have to go back to….feeling and seeing that. At the very thought of it she blushed, but deciding to deal with it Lucy closed her eyes falling asleep almost instantaneously.

Whether fortunately or unfortunately Lucy's memory did not resume at the same scene, no it skipped to the one of horror and tragedy.

_Isis waited at the normal spot, her outfit no different from hours before, they had decided to meet later that night and then they would escape. But what Isis didn't expect was that not only did Memphis not meet her, royal palace guards had greeted her instead. What greeted the soldiers was the favoured royal consort out late at night with a bag of necessities for running away, all this while looking absolutely looking guilty._

_Isis was then brought to the Pharaoh's throne room, the people looking at her had looks of disgust as they looked at her dishevelled state from being dragged all the way to the throne room, the first wife along with blue haired princess had a smug smirk, and the pharaoh had a harsh glare and everything was explained in that moment._

"_Who was he," The Pharaoh asked voice booming, explanation not needed._

_Isis shook her head as she was surrounded by royal guards, protecting Memphis was the only thing on her mind even though she knew what punishment was about to come._

"_Whip her," The Pharaoh ordered sitting on his throne, a look of hate on his face as he looked down upon his ex-consort, as the first whip came upon her Isis cried out in pain. Voice booming to the point of being almost painful to the ear he asked "Who was he?"_

_Isis shook her head again and this process began again, ask, shake, whip, and repeat. Eventually the Pharaoh left deciding his presence wasn't needed. As he left he ordered that if she didn't answer just keep on asking, and with that he gave one last seething glare towards Isis. For the rest of the night it continued, everyone left except for the guards who kept whipping. Isis' cries could be heard throughout the night until it finally got to the point she was too weak she couldn't make a sound._

_By the time Memphis got there his lover was dead lying in a puddle of her own blood. IN the end after that he went on a rampage blowing down buildings, creating natural disasters. He might not have killed, but with all the injuries accumulated in the palace he destroyed he might as well. It was chaos by the time Gray was finished and when he flew off he wasn't seen as an angel but a devil._

_But if you had seen him as he flew out of Egypt all you would see was a broken man. Someone crying for their loved one._

* * *

><p>You see that? 'Cause I saw that.<p>

The cryptic message above is referring to my lazy-ness at the last half of the ancient Egypt segment, totally could of added more detail, but I've been on this since July and I was tired of writing about Memphis and Isis. But apart from that I am quite happy with this first chapter of this three-shot, the first plus a half of the six parts that make up this story. This took the better half of two months to write and since it went from a planned 2000, max 3000 words to 5000+ I decided I should probably split this all up. It only ended up as a three shot because when I looked at my planning of the story line it fit as six parts therefore making it a three-shot. Now that that has been explained how'd you like it? That is my standard, generic question that is still more important to me than any other thing. I might write for my own amusement and for myself, but the reason I share is because I want to know a) if it's likable and then b)if it isn't how should I improve it so that you do like it. Because despite the whole I don't care if whatever, I do want you to have something good to read. Anyways relating more to to the Gralu factor, yay it's the fourth day of Gralu/GrayLu week! The whole separation and reconnect definitely works for this and on a scale from one to ten I think it was about a six in the originality and the same for actual writing. I don't have anything masochistic to say about this so if you liked it review if you want, if you don't and you made it this far I applaud you, and again review if you want.

Sincerely,

Clarissa Hunter xoxo


	2. Sleep Brings the Broken Angel

_By the time Memphis got there his lover was dead lying in a puddle of her own blood. In the end after that he went on a rampage blowing down buildings, creating natural disasters. He might not have killed, but with all the injuries accumulated in the palace he destroyed he might as well. It was chaos by the time Gray was finished and when he flew off he wasn't seen as an angel but a devil._

_But if you had seen him as he flew out of Egypt all you would see was a broken man. Someone crying for their loved one._

Waking up she sighed and got up. **Another tragic dream of me and Mr. Mystery Lover**, Lucy thought sadly, although as the thought this really all she was referring to was what she thought was her overactive imagination along with her hormones working together to make these once arousing, mostly depressing yet romantic dreams. **So first it was Gray, then it was Memphis, I wonder what his next name will be?** She wondered as she stepped into the shower with a sigh. As she felt the warm water wash over her body she remembered when her dream self was murdered because of that angry woman…

"Whipped to death, Hm?" Lucy murmured as she dried off and stepped out getting dressed. Leaving quickly for school, it was another trance like day for her. It was the same as yesterday just a tad toned down, her friends stopped nagging sooner, and her teachers yelling got more intense. She didn't care at that point in time but later on she would regret ignoring how her life was changing, but for now when they began and prepare to just sort of gave up Lucy didn't notice.

Lucy wasn't sure if she wanted that or if it was sad at all, did she want them to try harder to keep her? I'm starting to hate these dreams sometimes… Lucy thought glumly as her friends barely spoke to her at all during their lunch period. **More time to think I guess.** These are the questions she asked herself throughout the day. Really why were these dreams happening? If they hadn't happened how would she be living? How could she make them stop? Did she really want them to stop? **Wait why did I just ask myself that?** Lucy wondered, when she asked this it was of confusion and bewilderment. She thought about it and the truth was she really didn't want them to stop, even though they had horrible and sometimes terrifying endings she still felt warm, loving and well loved whenever she saw the man's face.

As she went home she thought about the angel in her dream, immortal never changing…both his feelings and looks were always there. Although she can't really say that since she's only had two, but even then you could see his love for her dream self was always the same or even more. Going to sleep she felt light and embraced the dreaming although she still feared the endings that had resulted in tragedy so far.

_This time the dream version of her was draped in Rose coloured Roman robes, a scarf like looking piece fabric that was also the same rosy tone of her robes held in the crooks of her elbows. The face was still the same albeit a bit of makeup was put on, the curly golden hair was piled atop her head in a bun of sorts with a few strands framing the face a bronze coloured band encircled her forehead standing out against her pale skin and golden hair. The band was made of a series of 20 flat circles, each circle linked together with links, connected to the first and twentieth circle was a chain that rested under her bun, there were also purely ornamental chains, coming from both the left and right sides, going down in a bow like motion connecting with each other at a link between the tenth and eleventh circles._

_Lucy looked like she was waiting for someone, standing right beside the window in the stone room looking at the scenery outside of her room. There was longing and worry in her eyes, tears weren't creeping up on her yet but it was close…so very close._

_Suddenly there were grey specks falling from the sky, beginning as a little spit, but it began to get heavier and heavier blowing in through the window so that it began hard to breath. It would be an hour later that she knew why and really whether that was a good or bad thing she did not know. A sudden scream would be the answers to Lucy's questions. When that scream was finally voiced it made her jump and turn around in fear._

_"VESUVIUS! IT'S ERUPTING!" the voice screamed along with many others in the background. More people had already started screaming and running. Lucy lived in the later half of Pompeii which means it was coming…and it was coming fast. Her maids looked at her in worry and she nodded at them and began running. The air in her house already began to feel too warm for comfort and her lungs burned for clean air. Things had begun to go crazy, classes were thrown in the air as people pushed and ran away. Some bothered to keep track of family and friends, others did not. Some hid from the blasts of ash, some had already collapsed from oxygen deprivation, all those that collapsed had almost no chance of survival because if limbs were not broken from being trampled, they were knocked out, and were inevitably either consumed by the lava or crushed by a building._

_It was sad really and Lucy could only hold the one two year old orphan from her house that had been asleep throughout the entire ordeal so far. As she ran her dress became ripped and dirty, her hair became undone and lay across her shoulders when stopped, flying behind her when running. Her lungs burned even though_

_she had always been fit the oxygen deprivation and distance run became tiresome as she huffed and puffed. Alas her efforts were stretching it at barely enough and she collapsed right after the border, child still in her arms, sadly it was dead yet she still held on. The ash had been too much for the young two year oldlungs and had died half way through the run, but Lucy couldn't let go, she wouldn't feel right until they reached safety. She was out of the lava's way, buts she had inhaled too much ash, as her lungs burned she realized she wouldn't make it. Tears rolled down her cheeks making creamy white paths across the dirty face she had gotten while running._

_"Christian," she murmured "Christian….." Little whimpers left her throat as she cried."Come back to me…..Please," she whimpered her voice was husky from her ruined lungs and from the laboured breaths that were a sad attempt at staying alive._

_In a flash of light and feathers Gray appeared her angel, her prince, and now her warrior. The same spiky black hair, midnight blue eyes, alabaster skin, the same white and red wings from the first dream. Everything the same apart from his name and…oh his eyes, his eyes were somehow different… Not the colour, but the way they seemed wiser, sadder, and less… Reckless? No. Young? No, he looked the exact same. Full of Life? No again. It's like it's happened before and he's used to it, he still looks worried, but it's like he's given up on happiness or trying. Whichever it was the grimace on his face was not a good look for him and she laughed, although it sounded more like a wheezy cough._

_"You look better with a smile Christian," Lucy said attempting to smile through the pain._

_Christian made a sad attempt at a smile, and kneeled down holding her with her head resting on his shoulder, her sitting on his lap, his left hand supporting her back, his right hand holding hers, and his head buried in the crook of her neck. "I would Helena-" Oh so that's the new name. "-if you weren't dying again," he murmured into her ear sadly as he slowly lifted his head looking into her eyes._

_"Ah yes… Memphis or shall I call you Gray this time?" Asking this she cracked a small smile, while the look in his eyes clearly told her he was not amused. Her smile falling tears began to fall again and Helena looked straight into his eyes as she asked "When will we meet again?"_

_"All I can think- no guarantee is years Helena…" Christian said, his heart breaking at the sight of her crying. "The time before this was centuries, and before that well…" letting out a secretive smile while looking away at the place around them "That was a time of which no human would remember." Clasping his right hand with both of her own holding it to her chest, Helena started to sit up, this happened with much difficulty although she tried not to show it she really was in pain, her lungs were being eaten away, each breath more painful than the last._

_Even though the pain to speak was unbearable, Helena still spoke "Please don't forget me, wait for me…"_

_"Of Cour-" Christian began to say, but was silenced by a wave of Helena's hand. He may be stubborn, but he was observant and careful, he noticed that his loves breaths were more forceful as well as slower. She didn't have long and he wouldn't dare waste a single precious one of her breaths. The fact she had lasted this long was a miracle all by itself, he wouldn't push it._

_"Christian you may be an angel, but you are still a man," Helena said forcefully, her next words soft and breathy "But, please love me." She smiled a small smile and murmured I love you before her hands went limp falling into her lap and she fell into Gray's left hand, the right hand moving quickly to give more support._

_"Helena!?" Wearing a shocked expression he tried to wake her up, knowing somewhere in his brain it was useless, but his heart urged him to go on and keep calling her name. After multiples shouts of Helena, he fell into habit and screamed her name….her real name "LUCY!" Tears fell from his eyes the same way they had just a few centuries ago, the same way they had to the forgotten time of angels._

_Placing Lucy on the ground he put her hands in her lap and using the magic he hadn't used in century returned her to her clean state. The rat nest of dirty blonde hair returned to its soft and silky golden state. The ash covered skin became its true milky white form, the dress went from the black rags they were to the full length rose coloured chiton._

_Now instead of seeing an oddly placed corpse, a victim of the Pompeii incident, you would see a fallen goddess._

_He stood up and Christian, wait Gray placed a bittersweet smile on his face, opened up his wings and began to before that he murmured the last words he'd speak in Rome…._

"You'd think it would get easier after the first two times."

Lucy woke up with tears in her eyes thoughts of how this scene was somehow more heartbreaking than the last.**Or no that wasn't it, they were both equally heartbreaking, but they way they were heartbreaking was the difference. The one in Egypt in the end when they were caught as lovers because of the blue haired princess and Gray couldn't save her from being executed. He was so heartbroken afterwards and almost killed as revenge. Now it was more he didn't know soon enough to save her and the fact she didn't call for him broke him almost as much as her death. **Lucy thought all of this with a sad expression, tears threatening to come again.

When she got to school it was the same as yesterday in the way her actions and environment changed, the trance was a bit more toned down, but not enough that the next change was stopped or noticed by Lucy, the change that was how more quickly her friends gave up on her. The change probably only be noticed if Lucy was more attentive than usual, but it was still there. The next and final change was more noticeable and that was that the teacher's yelling was even more intense.

Lucy day dreamed when she would usually talk with her friends, thinking about how her angel went from well an angel to a prince to a warrior. **It seemed like his status degraded as the centuries went by, or at least the thought of him. He was still an angel and he always would be, but how he was regarded by humans and how he lived changed... **Lucy thought it was odd though that he was a prince, when royal families of any kind probably had 'blood related' on their list of requirements, although maybe that's why he was being sent off to be married. **Either it was a scam (A fake prince of sorts), or they really believed he was their son.** Lucy concluded that line of thought with something silly, but then went straight back to being serious, **So how did he get the title of prince? Was he adopted?** **Switched at birth- or no adulthood? –**Well almost serious. Almost laughing at the thought, Lucy then shook her head, **I think not.**She didn't need to think about how he became a warrior, he could've been a slave or peasant or prisoner and when he was thrown into battle he knew how to fight therefore creating a lasting career as a Roman gladiator and a pathway towards romance with dream/memory Lucy.

Lucy finished her day with a calm heart and a disintegrating social life. When she went to sleep, she was in a sort of just not quite.

_A dream that began with a kiss and ended with death, a dream of lovers, a scene of tragedy, an emotional roller coaster. That's what they would say if they had known what would happen, but they didn't because when it all happened they had hope. Hope, the feeling that shone through the fear of being found out or punished. Still that didn't mean the risk of being found out was lessened any._

_Unlike what was stated before it did not begin with a kiss, the relationship began with a body guard's devotion to his queen, and the unstoppable feelings that followed. An image of the beautiful angel in heian period armor kneeling before a beautiful blonde woman with thigh length blonde hair a floor length white gown of white silk and sheer material. A hand brushed across the surface of water which the image was placed, creating ripples and destroying the image._

_When the attraction began they fought, and although they won some battles of attraction theylost the war of falling in love. Stolen kisses, longing glances, and secret meetings, that was the sum of the relation ship. Images of the blonde woman and the angel kissing, sitting with the emperor while looking at each other but not looking at each other, and a meeting beneath the moonlight. That was months ago thought Grayas he put his fingers through the water again._

_Walking away from the pond in the imperial garden and into the inner palace he took in a deep worried breath. Lucy was pregnant, very pregnant, but she was also very sick. Now what he meant by all of this was that she was dying, wasting away by the day, and she refused to rest using "If I'm going to die, why waste what time I have left?", Gray replied with a muttering of "Yeah you might not be dying if stayed in and rested for once in your life." Of course Gray only got a secretive smile, but through all this he knew that he couldn't stop her. Lucy was just so full of life and caging her in would destroy that part of her. He had the authority, don't get him wrong, but he could never do that to her, destroy her like that.  
><em>

_Sighing again as he walked he heard someone behind him call "General Takeru!" It took Gray a second or two that that call was meant for him, having four different names stretched over centuries might seem like he could forget them, but Gray was special to him, it was the first name he had,the first name Lucy had fallen in love with, and really his true name in all things possible. But most of all he always felt like 'Gray', not 'Christian', or Memphis, or right now as 'Takeru', it was always 'Gray' to him. _

_Turning around Takeru nodded at the maid in a solemn, silent sort of way "Yes?"_

_"Um..." Starstruck by the completely god like beauty of the man standing in front of her, it took the maid a couple of seconds to adjust. But when she did regain her senses she said quietly "It's Satsuki-sama..."_

_Takeru's eyes widened with horror and a moment later all you could see was a puffing chest and fast moving legs. When he got to the door of the current empress' quarters he was sweating and breathing hard from the run to her room. "Lucy?" As he went towards her bed, he saw her lying there her breathing possibly even more labored than his. As he drew nearer to her bed Satsuki turned her sweat covered face towards him and smiled weakly whispering "Hi Gray." The two were notorious throughout the palace for calling each other the weird foreign names. _

_"How...?" Takeru asked the question not really needing the answer it was sort of obvious how serious her condition was. _

_"She's dying," A maid gruffly said, she was the only 'outsider' that knew of the affair and as Satsuki's companion and female confidant, she hated Gray for 'seducing' her mistress. _

_Kneeling at the beds side he held one of Satsuki's hands with both of his own. Smiling weakly, Satsuki suddenly let out a cry of pain and the maids panicked as blood began to flow onto the bed. More screams of hers from the excruciating pain from her stomach were let out and she was losing it fast, and through all of this, all Takeru could do was sit and watch in horror as his loved one died for the fourth time. Encouragement was said from t__he __surrounding maids even though mostly everyone knew she wasn't going to make it, that didn't mean there wasn't any hope. By this time Satsuki could only hear muted sounds, and could only see the blurry face of her lover, she was too weak to even scream or make any sound of pain. Not even a single whimper was able to leave her lips. Her eyes began to lose their light, so using the last bit of energy she mouthed 'I love you' and as Takeru's eyes widened, her eyes did lose their light. In surprise, no shock is a better word, in shock he let go of Satsuki's hand and with that it fell limply over the side of the bed. _

_One of the maids wailed and Satsuki's confidante turned away from the dead body of her mistress silently crying into her hands. Gray was shocked, but when he felt the tears start to roll down his cheeks, he knew it was over. Satsuki was dead and Lucy would be reborn again, hundreds of years from now and for that amount of time would leave Gray alone to mourn this version of her. Lowering his head and putting a hand over his crying eyes, he might have not been able to hide the tears streaming down his cheeks, but he was able to grit his teeth into a pained frown so that he wouldn't make a sound of sobbing or screaming. He would hold in his pain and anger this time. _

_As the maids mourned their mistress, Gray still crying removed the hand from his face and with that hand he closed his lover's eyes. Just as he finished the act the emperor entered and no words were needed as the maids crying and Gray's back turned, head down, was enough to say that his empress was dead and so was their child as there was no child crying or screaming in the room. Standing up Gray exited the room quietly allowing the emperor to mourn the wife and child he could never get back. But it was also to make his escape because after that not a single soul from that era saw him again. _

* * *

><p><em>Hee Hee I'm being lazy again.<em>

Sorry, okay I know I was lazy again and all, but I just wasn't sure what I should do for that part, I mean its not like I've read or seen or heard of a lot of death by childbirth scenes soooo that is the reason for it being as rushed as it was. But I do think this three shot will be finished by the end of Gralu week so yay! I think this chapter was okay, the first half being much better than the second, but other than it being 3000+ words it's a pretty average chapter of mine. Not totally exceptional, but pretty good as a whole. Anything you especially like or dislike please review it! I hope my posts for Gralu week haven't been too disappointing, but if they are... Well I don't have anything to say about that. Well thanks for reading, reviewing, if you review, and feel free to love it dearly, hate it horribly, or go 'meh' and pass by. Well bye bye.

Au Revoir,

Clarissa Hunter xoxo


End file.
